Champion's club
by Castleleopard20
Summary: Clair defeats her cousin Lance and becomes the new Champion of Johto. Unbeknownst to her however, are the various responsibilities, duties, challenges, and especially, pleasures; that come with the title. May add characters not listed in description later on. Rated M for harsh language and lemons in virtually every chapter. You have been warned.


**Ayy, I'm back. If you're new and/or don't care feel free to skip the bolded header.**

 **Ok so it's been a year since my last story and pretty much a year since I've been on this site. A Brompton Cocktail of depression, anxiety, and procrastination has kept me from you all ;) As always feel free to put any and all constructive criticism, complements, and requests in the comments, however it is much easier to reach me by email at castleleopard20 . My previous two stories have been indefinitely postponed. It warms my heart to know so many of you enjoyed So Be It, however unfortunately I've lost touch with the characters I wrote about there and the pressures of keeping a story updated became much more like a job, as opposed to a fun pastime as it began. I know I can't promise anything but fuck it. Let's hope I finish this one.**

Clair opened her mouth and let another glassful of wine shoot down her throat, every taste bud feeling the burn of the hard Kalosian drink. Slamming it down triumphantly she took a deep breath and yelled,

"Your new champion," she hiccuped, "buys you all another round!" The pub rejoiced with a resounding cheer. Her hair slumped over her forehead, not the graceful, pointed way she usually styles it, instead disheveled into messy blue bangs. She curved her mouth into a crooked smile, thinking about the day she had single handedly conquered.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder, sturdy, familiar. She knew exactly who it was.  
"Having a good evening Clair?" The man asked in what would seem in our world a soft Northampton accent. dark red hair straight and upright.  
"Far better than you oh dear cousin Lance." She retorted awkwardly in her drunk state, "Tell m- how does it feel, to be betrothed by me, your beautiful younger cousin." She asked, in the same accent.  
"Dethroned, Clair, and frankly, relieved. You'll have a ball at the sleepless nights you'll be discussing rules and classifications and such with the other champions.  
"Well I won't do much discussing with Red will I?" They laughed in unison as they remembered the silent young trainer that had defeated them both with ease, and retreated to Mt Silver once he accepted the champion's mantle.  
"Ah least I'll get to leave that miserable cave in Blackthorn. Nd, I get to boss you around, sir! She signaled to the barkeep for another drink.  
"Aye," he said, staring into the mug he drank with haste. He took a seat and patted her on the back. "But just because you got a lucky hit on my Salamence doesn't mean you'll get it again."  
"Fair and square." She answered, downing another blood red glass.  
"So, my darling familiar," he began with a smirk,  
"You gonna find someone to share your new bed with tonight?"  
"Ugh, how ungentlemanly of you cousin." She frowned but at the same time a smile desperately fought to curve her mouth. "But I'm never to drunk for that am I?"  
"Well, it won't be much of a search it seems..." He said nodding toward a tall blonde figure at the opposite corner of the bar. Two black beads hanging from her head. Clair choked on her alcohol,  
"Arceus," she mumbled, looking wide eyed at the woman in the distance.  
"Might want to consider chasing that now," he whispered playfully,  
"You don't want me to spoil her for you." he patted her on the back once more and stood up. Clair didn't heed his words. But memories of broken hearts' past flooded her mind, and the only distraction was the goddess that appeared before her, clad in black.  
She wiped her mouth, stood up from the stool and made her way toward the blonde, who seemed to be in a joyful conversation with old fat Alder and young Diantha, she could see the teacup litleo's head poking out of her purse, and hear Alder's hearty laugh before he took a thick swig of ale. Carefully she walked, awkward step by awkward step, toward them. She thought she could see purple eyes gaze invitingly at her, but her vision clouded again and she was back to staring at the woman's platinum blond scalp. The hourglass figure stood proud and graceful among the crowd. Drawing Clair closer in a drunk and lusting stupor.  
She neared the grinning group, and Alder seemed to notice her.  
"Oi there she is!" He bellowed, and the girl turned. Piercing violet eyes penetrated Clair's unprepared cyan orbs, and time seemed to stop. She now seemed to tower over her, the goddess. Her black furred trench coat accentuated her every curve, from fertile hips to voluptuous breasts, one eye hid behind the girl's almost translucent hair. The tall woman gave her a fleeting ghost of a smile before taking her hand, Clair's heart skipped a beat.  
"Come sit down champion" she accentuated with a friendly Orange County-esque timbre. Cheekbones and eyebrows dancing in a beautiful flurry while Clair struggled to find her footing.  
"My name's Cynthia..."

* * *

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck..." Clair panted as Cynthia held her right leg against her body and grinded on the new Johto champions' steaming pussy. Her blue eyes were closed shut as the nerves throughout her body jolted with every quick thrust her blonde mistress made. She gave one last shove before setting Clair's leg down and began nibbling on her neck. Cynthia positioned her leg over Clair's body domineeringly The blue haired face relaxed and sighed deeply, before her body began to squirm and tingle under Cynthia's control. She felt the moisture on both their skin begin to mix and lather them like a thick lubricant, and Clair felt she was going to melt under her. Cynthia's left hand made her way up Clair's body while her right kept her arms behind her back, totally subdued. Her fingers traced her curved ass, then rose as black fingernails dug into Clair's skin and scratched along her abdomen. She looked down at her mistresses' racked body, her six pack still rigid amongst the tumultuous landscape. She could't help but feel jealous the girl from blackthorn's body was far more fit than hers, but ecstatic she could taste every damn skin cell that clothed it. She left thin red stripes across her body, inciting heavy moans and sharp intakes of breath that made Cynthia feel her heartbeat through her ears. Her hand slowly began to reach Clair's ample breasts, hot and wet from the love making that had transpired. Her thumb glided over her navel and she cupped Clair's breast while moving her body to kiss her. Her lips fell on hers, and Cynthia's long nails furiously squeezed and scratched and fondled Clair's chest. She felt her long legs squirm under her, she felt her tortured whimpers, her hands daring to break free from Cynthia's iron grip. Her arm began to move in a circular motion, orbiting and spinning Clair's breasts both gently and passionately. She had never felt a body like this before, Cynthia thought, and her lips moved in a smirk, and she's never been fucked like this before.  
The dancing of their lips turned to hard pecking as they fought for breath, and low, guttural giggles resounded from their chests between the smacking of flesh against flesh.

Clair's eyes fluttered from the lustful punishment she took from the naked goddess that saddled her. Her heart skipped beats and rushed and pounded to get them back. Her hair was drenched in sweat and her face was red with ecstasy. Any drunkenness she felt at the bar was brutally shoved aside by the enlightening of the fuck Cynthia was giving her. Though she had turned her touch and attention away from Clair's aching snatch she could feel it yearning to burst. To explode from Cynthia's gentle and lustful contact. Tears began welling in the inner edges of her eyes as desperation quickly took hold. She bit and sucked at the blonde's sleek lips, and she began to hear her mistress sigh and moan instead of laugh and grunt. Every thrust at her face began to feel like the sets of pull ups she practiced every day at her gym. Lustfully she reached toward her neck and sucked at the veins threatening to pop from the platinum blonde's neck. Forcefully she licked and kissed her mistress' neck, all the while still squirming as Cynthia mangled her breasts sempiternally. Through her flickering vision she saw Cynthia blink her shining violet eyes desperately as she relished in Clair's graceful tongue.

Cynthia decided Clair had had enough fun, and rose from the dragon's bosom. She released her grip on Clair's limbs, and with a smile took in the image of a wrecked but lusting Champion of Johto, eyes half open, wrists scratched and scarred, chest heaving and heavily breathing. But she had yet to finish what she had decided was her favorite playmate. She moved her exhausted partner's hands to hold her swelled breasts, as she inched further down her abdomen, keeping almost permanent eye contact with Clair. She delicately moved her left arm behind her back, and began searching for her mistress' hot snatch. She hovered over the opening in Clair's legs and threw her head back in delight as the blue eyed dragon fondled her breasts like a hormonal teenager. Amongst yelps and moans she found her lover's blooming flower, and effortlessly penetrated it with a gleaming middle finger. Clair immediately jolted in position as her eyes rolled to the back of her moist head. She tightened her grip on Cynthia's chest and dug her nails into them like balloons, conjuring a desperate, bloody scream from the blonde. She thrusted her hand faster into Clair's throbbing pussy, and the unmistakable smacking of skin bounced across the bedroom walls furiously. The women began to moan louder, and in unison. Their bodies threatened to combust on the spot.  
Clair let out a desperate cry as her fluids flooded out of her flower and forced Cynthia's hand out of the way. She spasmed uncontrollably, and Cynthia once again forced her down. She couldn't help but laugh in sick pleasure as Clair's eyes flashed white and her chest turned a bright red with every lusting moan. Cynthia bit her lip and smacked the girl's still spewing opening.  
"Oh GOD FUCk, Cynthia." Her head pressed against her neck and her eyes scrunched, punished by the blonde. Smack. Clair's hips buckled and another yell escaped her mouth. Smack. And she turned and squirmed. Smack. Clair now let tears drip down her cheeks as she screamed a voiceless cry. Only whispers and whimpers Cynthia heard.  
Seeing Clair had peaked to no return she lifted her grasp and moved her leg. Unsaddling the dragon. The sheets were torn, wet, and mostly on the floor, next to the hastily thrown off attire they'd been wearing just hours before. Clair's breaths changed to shaky sighs as her chest still burned and heaved. Cynthia took one last mental image of the thoroughly explored body in her bed, and collapsed in a heap next to her. Her eyelids began to flutter and conceal the hued purple enveloping her iris. And the blonde relaxed, feeling an invisible weight whisk her to sleep.


End file.
